


Under the Stars

by Moxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers for Prompto's Motel Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxi/pseuds/Moxi
Summary: Noctis glanced aside wearily, for the day had been long and the night was sapping his energy as the seconds past. His gaze fell upon Prompto, ill-lit by the motel lights. The boy, moving with a dimmed sort of grace, pattered towards Noctis, then around him, and finally plopped down on the ledge beside him. He made himself comfortable on the hard stone before greeting Noctis with a sheepish smile. The gesture was returned.“So, whatcha doin’?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen Prompto's motel scene in the game yet, I highly recommend that you do so before reading this fic. It's not necessary in order to understand what's happening because I go through the entire conversation but the scene itself is extremely emotional and I believe it is best for you to experience it firsthand before I spoil everything and make it all gay.
> 
> In order to trigger the scene, I believe you need to stay at the "Three Z's Motel" in the Old Lestallum Outpost. I'm not sure if this is the only way to see it, but most people (myself included) have gotten it because of this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The stars spread out across the sky, twinkling in the clear as the moon rose from the sun’s descent. It truly was a sight to behold. Every single pinprick of light glimmered to the naked eye, creating the illusion of a field of diamonds. Noctis, with his head tilted back to the heavens, allowed the night to consume him entirely. He basked in the glow of the motel’s rooftop lights and found it to be refreshing when compared to the harsher lamps inside. The freedom of being outside worked in his favour as well. Their room was slightly too cramped for his liking – it was to be expected, after all, there was four of them. So, at the first chance available, Noctis excused himself from the group and retreated to the roof. Up there, the world was quieter and softer around the edges. Reality seemed to meld with fantasy as civilisation dispersed and was replaced with nature. He could just hear the distant roaring in the wilderness, a sign that the daemons were out for blood. Although, they were a worry reserved for another night. For now, Noctis was enchanted by the moon and its array of sparkles that sang a tune only audible to his ears.

Their song was soon cut short by the entrance of an intruder. Noctis glanced aside wearily, for the day had been long and the night was sapping his energy as the seconds past. His gaze fell upon Prompto, ill-lit by the motel lights. The boy, moving with a dimmed sort of grace, pattered towards Noctis, then around him, and finally plopped down on the ledge beside him. He made himself comfortable on the hard stone before greeting Noctis with a sheepish smile. The gesture was returned.

“So, whatcha doin’?” He said, all the whilst swaying to a tuneless beat that only he could hear. Noctis noted that Prompto’s voice melted into the darkness around them as if the night was intoxicating him as well.

“Nothin’ much. Just…chillin’.”

There was a moment of silence between the two, where the conversation briefly died down. Prompto looked away, inhaling the rusty autumn air that was frosty and cut the inside of his lungs. Noctis stared at the halo of light around his dear friend’s head. The stars were masters at trickery with their hazy glow that transformed human beings into angels from above. Yet, Noctis could not help but fall victim to their illusions.

“Hmm. Cool,” Prompto stilled before sighing. His breath swirled in the cold, rising from his lips before disappearing completely. After a few seconds, he turned to Noctis and continued. “So, pretty rough day, huh?”

“Every day’s rough, if you ask me.” Especially those when monsters seemed to come in endless waves one after the other. This occurred too often for Noctis’ liking. All he wished for was more than just several hours of rest before they were set to venture out once more. Their routine – whilst efficient – was wearing him down.

“I guess. But even though it’s rough, it’s still fun. Every day’s a discovery, you know?” Prompto leaned back with a smile on his face. “I never imagined it’d work out like this. That I’d get to go on an adventure with you guys.”

Their eyes met in a moment of mutual understanding before Noctis smiled. “Who would’ve thought, huh?”

The two shared a bout of laughter in the pale moonlight, each inching closer towards the other so that not only their hearts would be warmed. Now shoulder to shoulder, Prompto bumped himself into Noctis playfully. “So, how long have we been friends now? Let’s see…beginning of high school…so that’s…five years?”

Noctis bumped him back. “Yeah, but we’ve known each other way longer than that. Ever since elementary school, right?”

“Huh? You still remember that?”

With a little less spirit, Noctis nodded. “Could hardly forget being gawked at,” The response drew another laugh from Prompto, although this one was more hesitant and breathier than the last.

“Well, y’know, it isn’t exactly easy being in the presence of royalty…” He leaned against Noctis as he spoke, who sighed, shook his head and shifted around until they were both comfortable and cosy in one another’s body heat. The chill in the air caused their skin to tingle and the need for warmth to grow.

“And when we did meet in high school, you pretended it was the first time.”

Prompto flushed in shame and loudly huffed. “Yeah, the first time I worked up the nerve to say something.” The breeze cooled his burning cheeks – even though the rumbling of Noctis’ chest ignited a fire within him. He cleared his throat, before sighing. “Feels just like yesterday.”

Noctis hummed, turning to look up at the stars that watched over them. “You should’ve said something sooner.” He muttered, only for Prompto to suddenly pull away from their shared embrace. The boy hesitated for a second, casting his eyes towards his hands. Noctis watched him carefully.

“…Oh, Noct…You just wouldn’t understand.” He said with a sigh. “Back then, I was…” Prompto paused, setting his hands down upon his lap shakily. His mouth opened as if to continue speaking but nothing came out. Eventually, he slumped, defeated. “…Actually, never mind.”

“Hey, you can’t just stop halfway.” Noctis frowned, though his voice remained soft against the harsh cut of the night. He dipped his head towards Prompto, trying to see his face for it was now hidden behind blonde locks.

A moment later, Prompto weakly chuckled. The sound trailed on before fading completely. He tucked his hair behind his ear, glancing to the side. “Yeah, I know.” His voice was quiet, so quiet that Noctis almost did not hear him over the faraway cries of the daemons. He inhaled deeply and licked his lips. “…I used to be super shy. Couldn’t talk to people.” Prompto managed a smile, but it did not reach his eyes. “No surprises, but I had no friends…At least not real ones.” He wanted to stop, but when Noctis placed a hand gently on his arm, comforting him silently, he persisted. “…I was always alone…And there were times when I felt…Well, worthless.”

“…That’s what’s been bugging you?” Noctis rubbed Prompto’s bicep, soothing the tremors that shook his body.

Slowly, he shook his head. “I mean…When you look at me, you wouldn’t think that I’m anything but a fun-loving, happy-go-lucky joker…But that isn’t the real me. Behind all the quips and laughs, I’m a mess of hang-ups.” He picked at his jeans with his free hand. “I’ve always felt inferior to you guys. I’m not royalty and I’m not strong…I’m nothing, really.” The trembling under Noctis’ hand grew worse. “Unlike Gladio, I’m not good with people. The way he connects with them…He’s operating on a different level. Unlike Ignis, I’m not smart and I can’t cook to save myself.” Prompto sighed, turning to face Noctis completely with a bittersweet smile. “…But when we hang out, it’s so much fun – I forget what I’m not.” He gritted his teeth in a moment of frustration before averting his eyes. “Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water, and I remember that I don’t belong…But I want to.” He grabbed Noctis’ hand and cupped it between his own. Their warmth mingled with one another’s, even more now that they were connected by intertwining fingers. This sense of intimacy calmed Prompto to the core and gave him the strength to continue with determination. “Every moment, I’m desperate to earn my place – to prove that I’m good enough.” He then stopped, awaiting a response as Noctis had been silent during the confession. A part of him worried that he had overwhelmed the boy and he instantly went to apologise. But when his hand was squeezed, he said nothing.

“Think what you will, but I think you’re good enough for me.”

If it had been anybody else, Prompto would not have believed them. He was used to being pitied by those around him. However, the way in which Noctis had spoken made him want to believe him. The way in which his voice floated through the air sent shivers down his spine. The way in which his words seemed so pure and genuine struck a chord in his heart.

“…So, you really think I’m doing okay?” He needed confirmation to ease the erratic thumping in his chest but when Noctis smiled and nodded, he could already feel his worries fading away.

“Yeah, I do. Anything else?” 

Prompto looked down at their connected hands and smiled gingerly to himself. Although, the warmth that filled his heart quickly spread to his face. “Uh, no. Nothing at all. I’m sorry I got so real all of a sudden.”

“You should know better by now. You think I just make time for any old loser?” Noctis elbowed Prompto gently, relishing in the giggle that rose from his lips.

“Huh? Why, you mad, bro?” He teased, elbowing the boy back with little force. This time, they both laughed and leaned into one another. Prompto, acting on a surge of confidence, pressed his forehead against Noctis’ with a childish grin and red cheeks. At first, the sudden contact caught Noctis by surprise but he soon relaxed. They gazed at one another for several seconds before Prompto cleared his throat. “Seriously, though, thanks for making time for this loser.” He received only a hum of approval but that was enough for him.

The two stayed like this for a while – hands linked and foreheads touching. The world around them was growing colder by the minute but they saw no need to move. Up there, on the rooftop, they were content. However, they both knew that they would have to eventually return to the hotel room or risk being found by one of their group. Also, it was late so sleep was becoming an increasingly important issue. Thus, when Noctis’ eyes fluttered closed, Prompto blinked. “Eh? You okay there, buddy?”

There was a soft grunt before Noctis sighed, his breath tingling against the other’s freckled skin. “Mhm. Just sleepy.” He mumbled, all the whilst subconsciously tilting forward.

Prompto gulped and glanced away, for Noctis’ lips were now dangerously close to his own. He took a moment to compose himself and gather his words before responding. “Don’t go passing out on me. You wanna head back in?” Their peaceful embrace had now become a test of his self-control.

“Nah. It’s quieter up here with you.” Noctis peered lazily through his dark lashes and Prompto swore that his heart jumped. Then, they simply gazed at one another under the moonlight in silence for it was peaceful and there was nothing to say. Prompto, with his blush illuminated by the stars, inhaled deeply to calm down. Noctis stared at his flushed cheeks and pulled back. “Is there something wrong? You’re all red.”

Prompto scratched the back of his head with his free hand, turning away to face the motel lights. He debated in his head if he should tell the truth or dismiss the issue with a lie. Whenever his feelings on Noctis were brought up, he made sure to clarify that they were platonic and nothing more. But now, the two were alone. No Gladio. No Ignis. This was his chance. There was no telling when this opportunity would arise again. They travelled as a group, they fought as a group, they ate as a group, and they rested as a group. Prompto spared a glance at Noctis and found him to be patiently awaiting a response. He then looked at their hands, still nestled in each other’s palms. It was a nice feeling. “Uh, how do I say this…I gotta tell you somethin’, Noct.”

“Yeah?” Noctis, now fully aware and sitting up straight, squeezed Prompto’s hand in reassurance. This seemed to calm the boy ever so slightly, but he continued to trip over his words.

He attempted to mimic Noctis’ posture before spluttering out. “I…I really like you. As in _like_ like.” Whilst the confession was simple and short, it had taken him several years to find the courage needed. His eyes darted around, focusing on anything that was not Noctis as he feared the expression on his face. He instantly regretted his decision. What had he been thinking? Noctis already had Luna. Prompto seized up, frustration welling up in his heart for his own stupidity. But the loud thumping in his ears just would not quiet.

After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Prompto gave up. “…Uh, actually, forget I said anything…Let’s just head back in.” He went to stand but was stopped when Noctis lurched forward and crashed their lips together.

Their foreheads bumped against one another’s in the haste but nothing could take Prompto away from the feeling that he had long fantasized about. He was paralyzed by shock but Noctis was soft against his lips and this melted him. His movements were slow and clumsy, but nothing mattered right now. Prompto set a trembling hand on the small of Noctis’ back and shut his eyes. It was true bliss. But, soon enough, they broke apart for air and looked at each other once more. Noctis, a blushing mess behind his dark fringe, was no better than Prompto, who sat panting with a bright red highlighting his freckles. Once he had caught his breath, Prompto smiled boyishly.

“So…Does this mean you like me too?” Whilst his voice was light and mischievous, he needed to make sure that his feelings were mutual and this all was not just a cruel joke.

Noctis scrunched up his nose – which was flushed to the tip. “Of course, you idiot. Why, do you think I kiss all of my friends?” He said before releasing Prompto’s hand for a brief moment to scratch his cheek. Then, before he could reconnect them together, a pair of arms flung themselves around him and Prompto scrambled onto his lap.

“I damn hope not! Cause otherwise, I would be seriously jealous right now!” He pouted and nuzzled Noctis’ jaw, to which he was met with a snort and pulled in even closer until their chests were pressed snugly against each other’s.

“I mean, who would want to kiss Gladio? Gross.”

Prompto giggled giddily in response, like a schoolgirl drunk on first love. “But you like kissing me, right?” He cooed, grinning when the Noctis’ porcelain complexion glowed red. The pale skin only made it all the more noticeable under the warm motel lights.

“…Do you have no shame?” His voice was irritated, but his eyes held nothing but adoration for the one in his embrace. Prompto snickered before pushing his forehead against Noctis’.

“You didn’t deny it.” He grinned, despite the blush on his face. The boy fixed him with a glare, though had nothing to argue with.

They simply stared at one another, closer than ever before now that they had set aside all boundaries and shared their true feelings. In the back of his head, Prompto knew this advancement in their relationship would not be able to last. Noctis already was engaged and was set to be married in the near future. He envied Lunafreya but did not dislike her. After all, he had her to thank for introducing him to Noctis. So, when he thought of the royal couple, he would smile for he knew the two of them would be happy together. If it did not work out, Prompto would make sure to be always there for Noctis. As a friend, a brother, or just someone who would listen when times were rough. He loved Noctis and wanted him to find happiness in his life. Then, he too would be happy.

When Noctis mumbled something unintelligible and recaptured his lips in a gentle kiss, Prompto indulged himself. For now, he would enjoy the moments spent with his prince. He decided that the future was a worry reserved for another night.


End file.
